


Nobody Does It Better?

by Glory1863



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Snibbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's one thing that can always be counted on:  No matter where he is or how he got there, James Bond will always be James Bond.  A flash fic told in snibbles (increments of 10 words).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Thanks for introducing me to this form, Hummingbird2. It's a lot of fun!

Reed bristled when Bond made his move on Hoshi Sato.


	2. Chapter 2

"We'll see who has a license to kill!" Reed growled.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Sato decked Bond with a pinch she'd learned from T'Pol.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

"Boys," Sato sighed as she met Q at the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Neither Bond nor Reed had seen Q as a threat.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some time later . . .

"Need help, Reed? Q says I'm good for pulling triggers."  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Reed didn't hold a grudge when _Enterprise_ was in danger.


End file.
